Tainted Lust
by onyx eyed kitten
Summary: She was a good girl and I should have stayed away from her. It was the right thing to do but I wasn't known for doing the right thing. She had an innocent aura that made me want to taint her and it was just too tempting not to pursue. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tainted Lust

Chapter 1

* * *

I stared at the people who passed me by and held some of my raven bangs back as the wind blew past me. I suppose I should introduce myself since it's the polite thing to do and all. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm seventeen years old. My parents died when I was fifteen so now my twenty two year old brother Itachi is the headmaster of this school. What is the name of this hell hole you may be wondering? I attend Konoha Academy, yeah real original I know and I'm a second year here. That means I only have to get through this year and next year before I'm out of this shitty place. Konoha Academy is the school for the rich and privileged and therefore a bunch of snotty brats attend here. If you haven't noticed I detest this place but I manage to get by. Teachers and my brother are constantly telling me that I have so much potential but honestly I could care less. Let me tell you the only things I care about, partying, drugs, sex, smoking and drinking. So as you can see that doesn't leave a lot of room for school. The only reason I haven't dropped out is because I know my mom would have wanted me to graduate. She was so excited to know that I got into this school so I'm going for her but that doesn't mean I have to be a good student. Some of you probably think that I could have gotten in here because my dad owned the school but he wanted me to actually prove that I was worthy to go here. 

Enough about me let me tell you about some of the students and cliques in this school. Well I suppose I should tell you about my group before I start talking about others just to get it out of the way so you're going to have to bear with hearing about me for just a bit longer. My friends and I are the trouble makers of the school and are also known as bad boys. I'm the leader of the group and since Naruto is my best friend, he's my right hand man. Most of the times he's a complete idiot but he's always been there when I've needed him. He's definitely the most innocent of the group and I think that if he weren't my best friend he wouldn't be involved in the group at all. Shikamaru is a lazy genius but he's a good guy. Neji is a lot like me because he's also cold and doesn't speak much. I'm the worst out of the group and I think they only get called trouble makers and bad boys because they hang out with me, not to say that they don't do some bad things sometimes but I'm definitely a lot worse than they are.

I look up as I hear laughter and see a group of four girls sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree. This group consists of Haruno Sakura, her best friend Yamanaka Ino, Neji's cousin Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Sakura is the definition of good girl. She gets good grades, helps other people and is nice and caring. She's never done anything bad in her life well unless you count her getting violent when she's angry but what can I say the girl has a temper. She's the President of the Student Council and just reeks with innocence. I wouldn't be shocked in the least if she thought that babies still came from the stork. She's never been kissed, never had a boyfriend and is most definitely still a virgin. Ino is the Vice President of the Student Council and is a loud mouth, annoying, flirty and bossy blonde. Even though she's had a string of boyfriends and has never had a long relationship she definitely isn't a slut, she just likes boys and hasn't found one she likes enough to actually stick with for a long period of time. Hinata is the Secretary of the Student Council and an extremely shy girl and is the same as Sakura in the way that she's never been kissed, never had a boyfriend and is still a virgin. She stutters when she talks and it gets worse when she's nervous which seems to be a lot of the time because she hates to draw attention to herself. Tenten is the Treasurer of the Student Council and is a huge tomboy and seems to like weapons. She seems nice but I don't know her that well and I don't care to get to know her any better.

I glanced over and spotted Ami and Karin sitting on the edge of the fountain talking. Ah, Ami and Karin, the two biggest bitches in school. They're best friends and if they weren't decent looking and such good lays then I wouldn't have anything to do with them. Ami and Karin are both obsessed with me and it's creepy but I can deal with it. They're also both selfish, stuck up, self absorbed, petty, malicious, scheming and the two biggest bitches you'll ever meet in your entire life. Don't they sound like such wonderful people?

The three boys sitting on the front step of the school are Shino, Kiba and Chouji. Shino is extremely quiet, always wears those black sunglasses and seems to have an obsession with bugs. Kiba loves dogs and is also obnoxious and annoying. Chouji, not much can be said about him except that he always seems to be stuffing his face. God knows how that boy can eat so much. He's not a bad guy but if he doesn't watch his weight than he'll probably find himself living a much shorter life than he intended.

My gaze was drawn back over to Sakura when I heard an annoying male voice. Who is the owner of this annoying voice you may be wondering, no it's not Naruto in fact it's a boy named Rock Lee. This boy is definitely a walking freak of nature. His black hair is styled in a bowel cut, he has huge eye brows and bug eyes. We're supposed to wear uniforms at this school but he always seems to be wearing green spandex underneath it for some reason. Lee also seems to like sprouting about youth and has a humungous crush on Sakura. I feel bad that she's the object of this freaks attention because lets face it, no one deserves that kind of torture but I don't actually care enough to do anything about it. His role model is Maito Gai who he oddly looks like; I wonder if they're related in some way? Anyway, whenever those two get together its hell because they get all dramatic and act like a couple pansies.

Now that I've mentioned uniforms I guess I might as well tell you what they look like. The boys wear dark blue pants, a white collared shirt, a dark blue tie and a dark blue blazer when it gets cold. The girls wear the same thing except they wear a mini skirt and thigh high white socks. I of course don't wear the uniform the way you're supposed to because only good two shoes and losers do. I don't bother wearing the tie, my shirt is always not tucked in and only the two middle buttons in my shirt are buttoned. This school is more lenient in how their students get to wear their uniform but I definitely have crossed that line but I don't care. The teachers stopped bothering me about it when they realized I wasn't going to change the way I wore the uniform and Itachi gave up trying to get me to wear it more properly because he decided he had more important things to worry about. He's been trying to get me to stop all of my bad habits as he calls them but so far he's had no luck and he never will because it's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want.

The warning bell rings and the students start to enter the building buy I stay right were I am. I'm not surprised to see that my friends have stayed with me.

"Let's go to the rooftop." I say before walking away.

My friends follow silently behind me as I knew they would. They know that I'm the leader and what I say goes, no arguments and no questions asked. I tell them what they need to know and that's it and they know that. I push open the door that leads to the roof before walking over to the railing. I lean with my back against it before I pull out my pack of cigarettes. I lit one up before I inhale the nicotine. My friends say nothing as they watch me smoke. None of them smoke that much, like I said I'm the worst out off all of them. I'm the only one that does drugs and sleeps around. The worse they do is occasionally smoke, party and drink. Of course they don't drink as much as I do.

"So….the first day of school huh?" Naruto said to break the silence.

"Just this year and next and then I can get out of this place." I say before taking another drag of my cigarette.

"You know Sasuke-teme…." He trails off when I glare at him. "I mean Sasuke; this school isn't as bad as you think. There are actually some nice people here."

"Like I want to hang out with a bunch of good two shoes." I mutter.

Naruto says nothing, knowing that I'm right. Despite being the most popular guy in school, the only people I like hanging out with are Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. No one says anything as I continue smoking and Naruto looks like he's about to protest when I pull out another cigarette but he shuts his mouth when I glare at him. I know he's only concerned about my health but that doesn't mean I want him bugging me about it. You know what they say, no one promises you tomorrow. I'm sure whoever first said that didn't mean for people to live their lives the way I'm living mine but I could care less. It's my life and I'll live it however I damn well want to, if people have a problem with that well then tough shit.

I light up my second cigarette and take the first drag. I tilt my head back as I exhale and stare at the sky for a few seconds before I bring my head back down. Not feeling like standing any longer, I walk over to one of the walls and sit against that. I'm not surprised when my friends follow me and get comfortable against the wall as well.

"Are you going to second period Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe." I answer.

I watch as Shikamaru gets up and lays down where he can stare up at the clouds. That always seemed to be a favorite pastime of his but I have no idea why. They're just clouds after all, what can be so exciting about them?

Knowing that I should at least go to one morning class or else I'd have Itachi lecturing me, not that I care because I tune him out anyway but it's still annoying so I get up to go to the last class before lunch. I crush my last cigarette before tossing it over the railing. My friends follow me as I walk down the stairs and head to my next class. Luckily we all have the same class so it'll make being in it more bearable. I open the sliding door and ignore all of the stares, whispers and squeals as I walk in. I immediately go to the back of the room and take the desk in the corner. No one dares sits in the corner desk in any of my classes because they know it's mine and even if I don't show up for class they don't want to risk me coming and finding them sitting in it. I sit down and immediately fold my arms and rest my head against them. I have no idea who my teacher is for this class all I know is that it's history. I hope that it's not Orochimaru because I definitely don't want to see him for the first class I decide to go too. Orochimaru is a gay pedophile and Kabuto is his bitch. Well no one has proof that he is but Kabuto is constantly hanging around that freak so it seems like a logical conclusion to make. I hear heels clicking against floor and sigh in relief that Orochimaru isn't my history teacher. Well he isn't unless he's decided to start wearing heels and I wouldn't put that past him. Out of curiosity I look up and see Yuuhi Kurenai standing at the front of the room. She's a strict teacher but she's nice, most of the time. Sometimes she can be a real bitch but no one can be nice all of the time. If they were, I'd think they weren't human. She quickly took role and when she called my name she seemed surprised to see my barely raise my hand but she quickly marked me here.

"It's nice of you to join us Uchiha-kun. I know it would be asking you too much to come everyday so I hope you come enough to not fail my class. I'm sure you wouldn't want to retake my class."

"What makes say that? If I retook the class then I'd be able to see your lovely face more often." I answer back.

See what I mean about her being a bitch sometimes?

Her lips twitched at my reply and I knew she was holding back a smile. Kurenai-sensei doesn't dislike me but she does enjoy teasing me once in awhile. She seems to have a slight sadistic side to her. As she begins talking about the boring first day things I let my eyes wander to see who else is in my class. I spot Sakura having her full attention on the teacher, with Ino on her right, Tenten on her left and Hinata behind her. I also spot Karin and I smirk when she winks my way. Maybe I'll be able to get a little action before lunch. Hey, I came to class; I didn't say anything about staying for the whole time. Luckily Ami isn't here; having two big bitches in my class would be hell. I spot Zaku and Kiba as well. Zaku's a dick and we avoid each other seeing as neither of us like each other. I glance at the clock and see that I don't have enough time to have sex before lunch. There was only twenty five minutes left before the class was over and I'd prefer not to miss any of lunch. Oh well, I'll just have to meet up with Karin during afternoon classes.

My eyes stray back to Sakura as she stretches. I smirk as this pushes her ample chest further out. Even though she wasn't my type she was still extraordinarily hot and there have been times where I've considered trying to get her underneath me. I bet Sakura would be a tiger in bed. I watch her as she turns around feeling someone's eyes on her. When her gaze lands on me I smirk at her causing her to blush and look away. I lick my bottom lip as I imagine what her lips would taste like. Probably like strawberries or maybe cherries. My eyes travel down her body as I find myself checking her out. She has an hour glass figure and while she's short she still has nice pale legs. I'm sure those legs would feel wonderful wrapped around my waist. She shifts in her seat causing her short skirt to ride up. I smirk as more of her lovely thighs are exposed to my hungry gaze. My eyes glaze over as I imagine all of the things I want to do to her. I fantasize about her biting her lower lip as I thrust into her making her moan loudly. The bell rings startling me out of my fantasy and I look down and curse as I realize I'm hard. Not wanting to embarrass myself I quickly think of something disgusting to get rid of it. Once my erection is gone, I get out of my seat and walk towards the door. Luckily I wasn't in my seat for too long after the bell rang so nobody found it suspicious.

"Sasuke-kun!" I hear Karin's voice calling me.

I turn around and look at her, waiting to hear what she has to say. Although I have a pretty good idea of what it was.

"How about you and I get together for some alone time?" She suggestively whispers in my ear.

I remove her arms from my shoulders before leaning down to her ear.

"Meet me after lunch after lunch in the Chemistry lab." I whispered.

She nodded at me and I turned and walked away from her. I knew the Chemistry lab would be open because I memorized one room that would be open for each class period for occasions like this. With my intelligence it's not like it took me long to memorize it.

My friends and I were waiting in line to grab lunch and guess who I was standing behind. If you guessed Haruno Sakura then you're correct. She stood there laughing and talking with her friends and I had to admit that she had a wonderful laugh. Not that I would divulge that to anyone. Some kids were messing around in front of her and when she got knocked back into me, I grabbed her arms to steady her. I didn't let go of her right away and she softly gasped when she turned around to see who had steadied her.

"Th-thank you Sasuke-san." She whispered.

I leaned down to her ear and waited until she shivered from my warm breath. I smirked because that had been the answer I had been expecting.

"You're welcome…..Sakura-chan." I seductively whispered.

She shivered again at this and gasped when I began nibbling on her ear. I quickly let her go and innocently gazed at her when she turned to look at me. The blush that was already on her face deepened and I smirked. This of course caused her to blush even more and made her look the color of a fire truck. Ino and Tenten glared at me knowing that I was the cause of Sakura's current state while Hinata asked if she was ok. I simply smirked at them before turning my gaze away. As the line moved forward I looked at Sakura and couldn't help but think that this year may not be so bad after all.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. I meant to make Sasuke and everyone else sixteen not seventeen. **

Tainted Lust

Chapter 2

* * *

I walked out of the Chemistry Lab, having just finished doing it with Karin. I didn't like her at all; I only used her for sex, so I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. One time she had tried to cuddle with me and let's just say she never did it again. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked over to see Sakura carrying a stack of text books. I smirked before calling her name.

"Sakura-san."

She looked up and her eyes widened when they met mine.

"Sasuke-san, how are you?" She politely asked.

"Better now that I'm talking to you."

She blushed at this, just like I expected.

"I'm glad I could help." She finally said.

"You could help even more if you were up to it."

The blush that was beginning to fade from her cheeks came back full force.

"I….no, I have to take these text books to the classroom."

"Rain check then?"

"No, no thank you. I really have to go now. Have a nice day Sasuke-san."

Oh no, if she thought she was getting away that easily then she was sorely mistaken.

"Let me carry those books for you." I offered.

"No, it's ok. I've got it."

She was trying to hide how much she wanted to get away from me but I could still tell. If I were nice, I'd leave her alone but hey I've never claimed to be nice. Ignoring her protests, I grabbed the stack of books from her and began walking away.

"Are you coming?" I asked without bothering to turn around.

She didn't answer but I heard her footsteps and soon she was walking beside me. I had to shorten my stride since she was so much shorter than me but that only meant that I'd get to spend more time with the lovely Ms. Haruno Sakura.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Room 303." She answered.

I nodded and we continued walking in silence. We arrived at the classroom a few minutes later and I was pleasantly surprised to find it empty.

"Where do I put the books?"

Sakura pointed to the top shelf of a bookcase and I nodded before setting them there.

"Thank you for your help Sasuke-san." Sakura said.

"You're welcome." I said.

She looked at me a bit longer before walking away.

"Sakura." I called.

She paused and I'm sure her face showed surprise at the lack of honorific.

"Yes, Sasuke-san." She said after turning around.

"Won't you stay with me for a bit?"

"I have to get back to class, just like you should be in yours."

I softly chuckled at this.

"Come on Sakura, we both know that I don't really go to my classes."

"Well I go to mine." She said before turning around.

She didn't get very far before I lightly grabbed her right wrist.

"What are you nervous about Sakura….chan?" I whispered into her ear.

"I-I'm not ner-nervous about anything." She stuttered.

"Liar." I softly said as I ran my left hand in her silky hair.

"Pl-please let me go." She shakily whispered.

"You don't really mean that do you?" I asked as I brushed her long hair over her left shoulder.

"I…I do." She unconvincingly said.

"Oh, but I don't think you do." I said before I lowered my head.

I heard her softly gasp as I lightly kissed her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked clearly nervous.

Instead of answering, I turned her around and pushed her onto a desk. She looked at me with wide eyes but I could see a glimmer of want in her eyes. That was all it took for me to gently lay on top of her.

"Don't." She whispered before my lips claimed hers.

I was right, she did taste like strawberries. I wasn't surprised she didn't respond because I didn't expect her too. I licked her bottom lip and when she didn't open her mouth I nipped it. Her mouth opened out of shock and I used that opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. She seemed to have gotten over her shock because she began trying to push me away. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"What?! You're asking me what?! You stole my first kiss and you have the nerve to ask me what like you've done nothing wrong?! Get off of me you jerk!"

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes! Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?!"

"I saw the glimmer of want in your eyes before I kissed you. It's ok if you want me."

"Well unfortunately for you, you are mistaken and I in fact do not want you."

"When you talk in that frosty tone, it makes me hot." I whispered in her ear.

I looked at her face and smirked when I saw the expected blush on it.

"Get off of me." She repeated.

"Are you _really_ sure you want me to get off of you?" I asked as I ran my hand up her thigh and stopped just before her core.

"Y-yes." She answered in a less sure tone.

"I really don't think you want me too. I think you're just saying that." I said as I began rubbing her through her underwear.

"Wh-why wo-would I just say th-that?" She stuttered out.

"Maybe because you don't want to appear like a slut or maybe it's because of my reputation or maybe it's the fact that you don't want your reputation to be tarnished but I really think it's all of the above." I said.

I smirked as I felt her getting wet.

"P-please stop." Sakura whispered.

"I don't think you really want me too. You're getting wet." I softly said.

Her face turned bright red at this and she was about to tell me off when she bit her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping. Deciding to take things up a notch, I slipped her underwear off and dropped it to the floor. Standing in front of the desk now, I spread her legs. She looked at me and before she could tell me to stop, I began rubbing her clit. She bit her lip to keep another moan from escaping but it slipped through anyway. I teased her a bit longer and when she was wet enough, I slipped a finger into her and began slowly pumping in and out. She placed her hands over her mouth to muffle her moans but I could her them anyway. I added another finger into her and increased my pace. I smirked as she bucked up and another moan passed through her lips. Tired of hearing muffled moans I removed her hands from her mouth just in time to hear a particularly loud moan escape. I added another finger into her and quickened my pace. By now she was freely moaning and they seemed to be getting louder. Wanting to taste her, I removed my fingers and got onto my knees before putting her legs over my shoulders. I leaned forward and groaned when I tasted her. She began moaning again and it wasn't long before she came. I didn't stop my pace and soon she came again. I lifted my head up to see her panting. I removed her legs from my shoulders before kissing her again. This time she responded and when I licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth to me. I plunged my tongue inside and began exploring her mouth. I broke the kiss and watched as realization came into her eyes. She let her push me away and she quickly scrambled off of the desk before grabbing her underwear. She slipped in on and just before she left the classroom, I spoke up.

"You should stop by the ladies room to fix yourself up. Oh and don't forget to wipe your thighs." I said with a smirk.

She glared at me before quickly leaving the classroom. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and slowly began licking her juices off. It looks like this year isn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tainted Lust

Chapter 3

* * *

The last bell had rung and students poured out of classrooms as I left the one I had been in with Sakura. I walked down the hallway and turned around when I heard my name being shouted. I knew right away who it was, only Naruto could sound that obnoxious. He ran up to me with Neji and Shikamaru walking behind him. 

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" He greeted.

"Usuratonkachi." I greeted back.

"What did you call me?!"

"Are you losing your hearing this young?"

Before he could say anything else I began walking away. I don't understand why he gets upset when I insult him back for insulting me. I guess that's just Naruto for you though. The other three began following me with Naruto grumbling about me under his breath. I caught things like stupid Sasuke and annoying and just rolled my eyes. He could be so immature at times.

I finally reached the doors and pushed them open before walking down the steps. I ignore the shouts and cries of fan girls and quickly side stepped one as she threw herself at me. Yeah, like I was really going to let myself get glomped by some stupid fan girl. She's clearly not the brightest crayon in the box. I didn't even bother to see if she was ok as her friends rushed to her aid. It was her fault; she shouldn't have thrown herself at me in the first place.

After I was far enough away from the school gates, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes before lighting one. As I blew out some smoke, I heard Naruto talking in the background about how he was in the mood for some ramen. I swear that guy is always in the mood for some ramen. I wouldn't be surprised if when he got cut that ramen broth came out instead of blood.

"Sasuke-teme, you in the mood for some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, dobe." I answered.

"What did you call me?!"

I didn't bother answering as we turned left to go to Ichiraku. A few minutes later we arrived and sat down on the stools. After ordering, we waited a couple of minutes before our bowels were set down in front of us. Naruto inhaled his as soon as the bowel was set before him and was done before the rest of has had even gotten halfway through ours.

"Another one please!" The blonde requested.

Soon another bowel was set before him and he quickly ate that one as well. After I had finished my bowel I set my chopsticks across it. I nodded my thanks when the owner's daughter took the bowel away. Not long after, the other three finished their ramen and we paid before leaving.

* * *

I arrived home twenty minutes later and walked in the front door after the butler had opened it. 

"Welcome home Sasuke-sama." The butler greeted.

I nodded my head to him before walking upstairs to my room. The carpet was black and reached your ankles when your feet sank into it. The walls were a dark blue and in the center with the head board against the wall was my bed which was big enough to fit a small army in it. There were several pillows on it encased in silk black pillow sheets along with a black silk bed sheet, a silk black sheet and a black comforter. There was a flat screen TV along another wall and to the right of that was another wall that had my walk in closet. Next to my door about twenty feet away was a door that led to my bath room which had a shower, hot tub toilet and a sink with a medicine cabinet above it. To the right of the TV was a set of French doors that led to my balcony.

I walked into my room and changed into a pair of dark baggy blue pants and a black T shirt before plopping down onto my bed. I lay around not quite sure what I wanted to do. A knock sounded at the door and I sighed knowing who it was.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and I felt a dip in the bed as someone sat down.

"How was school today Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Fine." I answered with my back towards him.

"Did you go to some of your classes?"

"I went to one morning one and one afternoon one, just like we agreed on."

"I really wish you would go to more of your classes."

I snorted, indicating that that would not happen. I heard him sigh before getting off of my bed.

"Dinner should be ready in a couple of hours."

I didn't say anything and he simply sighed again before walking towards my door and softly closing it shut behind him. As soon as he left I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I knew he was only trying to help me because he cared but I still couldn't help but resent it, resent him. When are parents were alive he hardly paid attention to me and just focused on his life. I admired my brother when we were younger, I still did though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, and he hardly kept any of his promises and only sporadically spent time with me. Now that are parents were dead, he was forced to take care of me and thought that he had the right to tell me what to do when he was hardly in my life before. He couldn't expect me to just gladly accept that.

I got off of my bed and walked over to my closet. After opening it I grabbed the bottle of rum there and walked back to my bed before sitting on it. Once I opened the bottle I took a drink from it. I sighed after swallowing it before taking another drink. I knew my brother was going to be angry and concerned that I was going to show up to dinner drunk but I could care less. I lifted the bottle back up to my lips and took a third drink. The liquid was soothing as it slid down my throat and I placed the bottle to my lips and began chugging it down for a few seconds before pulling it away. I closed the bottle and put it back in my closet before grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the drawer from the end table next to my bed.

I sat down before pulling a cigarette out and placing it between my lips. After I lit it I lay down on my bed and inhaled the smoke. I exhaled it as I stared at the ceiling. I continued smoking not thinking of anything in particular until Sakura's face entered my mind. I smirked as I remember what when on in the empty classroom at school. To know that I was the first one to touch the pure Sakura was such a rush. I had wanted to go further but stopped myself for fear of pushing her away from me and I didn't want the fun to end too soon. There was a knock on my door before a female voice spoke.

"Dinner is ready Sasuke-sama."

"Ok."

I heard her footsteps fading down the hallway as I put out my cigarette. I walked toward the door and opened it before stepping out into the hallway. After closing it shut behind me I walked down the hallway before walking down the steps. As I had suspected he would, Itachi frowned at me in disapproval when he realized I was drunk.

"Is it really necessary to arrive down to dinner drunk?" He rhetorically asked.

"Yes, if you're here." I answered anyway.

He frowned at me again before shaking his head and eating his dinner. I didn't care though and began eating my dinner as well. The two of us ate in silence and as soon as I was done I shoved my chair away from the table and walked out of the room ignoring Itachi as he told me to push in my chair. Che that was what we had servants for.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm clock radio blared as rock music filled the room. My pale hand reached out from underneath the covers before slamming it off. The said hand then retracted underneath the covers as I snuggled deeper into them. A few minutes later the peaceful silence was broken as my door slammed open, I didn't bother turning around because I knew exactly who it was. This happened so often that it was almost a ritual. 

"Uchiha Sasuke, get your ass out of bed now!" I heard my brother's voice command.

I ignored him and snuggled even deeper underneath the covers.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm tired of having to come in hear and get your fuckin' ass out of bed! You're not a little kid anymore, I shouldn't have to come in here and drag your ass out of bed." Itachi scolded.

This was something else he often said.

"If you're tired of doing it then stop." I said my voice husky from having woken up not long ago.

"If I don't then you won't go to school and you _have_ to go to school." Itachi said.

I snorted at this. Itachi finally fed up began yanking the covers off of me but I wasn't giving them up that easily. I began tugging them back and we were drawn into a battle of tug of war.

"Damn it Sasuke, stop it!" Itachi commanded.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?" I asked.

This smart ass comment seemed to make him angrier and he began yanking on the covers with more force. He finally succeeded in yanking them off of me and I shivered as the cool air hit my skin. I was only in a pair of black silk boxers and I curled into myself in an attempt to get warm. Itachi was having none of this and he grabbed my legs and began dragging me off of the bed.

"Alright, al fuckin' right." I said, not wanting to land on the floor.

I looked at his face and was tempted to wipe that victorious smirk off his face. Having taken a shower the night before, I grabbed my uniform out of the closet. Itachi left the room while I was dressing and after I was done, I went to my dresser to grab a pair of socks. I went downstairs and grabbed breakfast before going back upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. After running a comb through my hair, I walked back downstairs. I saw my brother in the hallway and he turned to look at me.

"Have a good day at school Sasuke and don't cause any trouble." He said.

"Whatever." I mumbled and walked towards the door.

The butler opened the door and I quickly walked out of it. I walked down the steps and down the driveway before exiting the gates.

"Morning Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's obnoxious voice greeted me.

"Hn."

He really was too loud for this early in the morning. As soon as the other three caught up with me we all began walking to school. The walk was relatively silent and I say relatively because Naruto was jabbering away. I really couldn't say what he was talking about since I began tuning him out pretty much as soon as he began talking. As long as his question or questions weren't directed at me, Shikamaru or Neji would answer them.

We arrived at school and I immediately went under our tree. It may sound odd to you that we have our own tree but everyone at the school has a spot they go too before school starts and ours just happens to be this tree. I sat underneath it and leaned against the trunk as my friends found comfortable spots to sit.

I looked around for a certain pink haired beauty and smirked when I saw her. She sat underneath a tree with her friends and they talked and laughed. As I watched her laugh, my eyes were drawn to her lips and I couldn't help but remember how they had tasted. My gaze traveled down and lingered on her well developed chest before settling on her skirt or more specifically what was underneath her short skirt. My smirk widened as I remembered what she tasted like before they wandered down her perfect legs. Deciding to have some fun I got up and ignored Naruto as he asked me where I was going. My gaze was fixed on Sakura as I walked towards her. I made sure to sneak up on her and her friends and crouched down behind her.

"Good morning….Sakura-chan." I seductively whispered into her ear.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

* * *

I smirked as she shrieked in surprise and jumped a foot in the air. She turned around to see who it was and her eyes widened when she saw that it was me.

"Good morning Sasuke-san." She greeted.

"I think we're passed you calling me Sasuke-san." I said.

"Ok Sasuke….kun?" She agreed with her brows furrowed in uncertainty.

"That's more like it." I said with a smirk.

I looked over when I felt burning glares towards me and smirked at Ino and Tenten.

"I should get going before your guard dogs decide to attack me." I said.

She looked behind her and blushed when she noticed her two friends glaring at me.

"They mean well." She softly said.

"I'm sure they do. I'll see you later." I said before leaning down and giving her a short chaste kiss.

I pulled back and smirked at her shocked face before winking at her. I casually walked back to my friends, hearing Ino and Tenten raging behind me and Hinata asking Sakura if she was ok.

* * *

I sat on the rooftop, leaning against the building looking up at the sky. I was in the mood to be by myself so I had told my friends to do whatever they wanted, I assumed that they were in class but I didn't particularly care if they were or not because they wouldn't be getting into any trouble.

I've never told anyone this, not even Naruto and we've been best friends since we've been in diapers but every once in a while this huge wave of loneliness would hit me and that was when I liked to be by myself. I try to hard to fill up this emptiness I feel but the harder I try the bigger it seems to get. To be honest, ever since my parents have died, I've pretty much hated my life. I know I have my friends and there are people who are worse off them me but I can't seem to forgive the people who killed my parents. If the driver hadn't been drunk then they would still be alive. I know I should forgive him because I'm only hurting myself but I just can't seem to do that. He ruined everything and I hate him for it.

Maybe the reason why I do all of the stuff I do is because subconsciously I want to die. I know all of the smoking, drinking and drugs I do are slowly killing me but I just can't seem to care. It's like ever since my parents died, I've lost most of my emotions. Che, listen to me, I sound like a fucking pansy. This is one of the reasons why I hate to think about my past, I always end up sounding pathetic.

I pushed myself away from the wall and walked over to the railing. I lit up a cigarette as I stared down below me. There was a class having gym outside. I watched as a girl hit the ball and her team mates cheering her on as she ran around the bases. As she was running towards third base, she was almost struck out and barely managed to reach the base in time.

I averted my gaze from the scene and ignored the girls as they began squealing and whispering about me when they spotted me above them. This is another of the reasons why I hate this school; the girls are always so annoying. It's not even me they have a crush on, it's the image they have of me. They have absolutely no idea who the real me is yet they've created this image of me in their mind and it's so annoying.

My eyes wandered back as I spotted pink and I smirked when I saw it was Sakura. She was next to bat and I watched her as she hit a homerun and ran around the bases. A few minutes later they were heading back inside and our eyes met. I smirked at her and she blushed before looking away.

I put out the cigarette and continued staring out at the empty school grounds below. The lonely feeling returned and I left the rooftop to try to fill it. I walked down the stairs as the bell rang and took out my cell phone. When I found the number I was looking for I put it to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Sasuke-kun!" An excited voice squealed.

I cringed at the loudness before speaking.

"Ami, meet me in room 222 in five minutes."

* * *

I thrust into the girl beneath me but instead of purple hair, I saw pink and instead of brown eyes, I saw green. I pretended the moans coming from the girl underneath me were actually from the girl I wished was there. Sick I know but I couldn't help it. I'm already screwed up anyway so it's not like doing this is going to make me that much more fucked up.

She screamed my name as she came and a few seconds later I came as well. I pulled out of her as she lay panting beneath me and threw away the condom before fixing myself up. I left without a word and could feel her hurt gaze on me but I refused to turn around. If I did, the guilt would seep in even more and I didn't want that to happen. It wasn't just my fault, she knew what would happen and she came anyway.

* * *

It was Saturday night and I was currently at a party held at an abandoned warehouse. I was sitting in a circle smoking pot with a group of people and I had no idea who they were. All I cared about was getting high. I had arrived with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru a few hours ago but I didn't know where they were. I took another hit and passed it on to the next person. I grabbed my can of beer that was in front of me and took a drink of that as I left the group. My vision was getting a bit blurry but I kept on walking.

I finished the beer that was in my hand and tossed it aside before walking up to the drink table.

"Would you like some Green Poison?" The self proclaimed bartender asked.

I nodded my head, not caring what the drink actually contained. He handed me the green liquid in the cup and I nodded in thanks before walking away with it. I took a sip and slightly winced at the taste. It was bitter but strangely addictive. I chugged the rest of the drink down and shook my head to clear my blurry vision. Man, that drink really packed a punch.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"

My blurry vision began clearing and I was able to make out Naruto in front of me.

"Dobe." I said.

"Where were you?"

"Smoking pot."

I ignored his disapproving look and began walking past him but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Let's get something to drink." He said.

"I don't need a babysitter." I growled.

"I know I just want to get something to drink."

I considered telling him to go by himself but decided not too. What the hell, I would be getting a drink out of it. I sighed before nodding my head. Naruto let go of my hand and we went back to the drink table together. After getting some more Green Poison, we took a drink from our cups and I smirked at the pinched look on Naruto's face. He wasn't as used to drinking as I was so it wasn't surprising that he would find the drink bitterer than I did.

"What the hell! It's so bitter!" Naruto complained.

"It's supposed to be usuratonkachi." I said.

He glared at me before taking another sip of the drink. This time his face didn't pinch together as much and we continued drinking in silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later and some Ecstasy in me, I was having sex with some random girl. Her legs were wrapped around me and her body smacked against the wall as I thrust into her. This was already the third time we had sex but the Ecstasy in our bodies had given us more stamina and neither of us showed any signs of slowing down. She screamed as she came and soon came again as I continued thrusting into her. A couple of minutes later, I came as well and the two of us stood there panting. I pulled out of her and she slid down the wall as her legs gave out on her. A few minutes later I put on another condom and picked her up as her legs automatically wrapped around me.

"Again?" She asked.

I nodded as I slid back into her.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but I didn't know where else to go with it. I'm sorry for the shortness and I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas everybody! I hope all of you have had a wonderful holiday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

* * *

I didn't remember how I got back but the next day I woke up in my bed. My head felt like a huge hammer was pounding at it and overall I felt like shit. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. 

3:42 pm.

Reluctantly I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped off my clothes before I stepped into the shower. I sighed in relief as the warm water washed over me; already I was starting to feel better. After taking my shower, I stayed under the water, not eager to get out. A few minutes later, I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried off before wrapping a towel around my waist. Once I brushed my teeth I stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading back upstairs. Thankfully I met no one along the way and was able to peacefully make my way back to my room. I went back into my bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin from my medicine cabinet. I shook a couple out of the bottle and popped them into my mouth before taking a drink from the glass of water. I put the bottle back into the cabinet and finished the glass of water before walking out of the bathroom.

I went back downstairs and put the glass in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. Unfortunately I ran into Itachi.

"So you're finally up." He commented.

"Thank you for your observation Captain Obvious." I sarcastically said.

He narrowed his eyes at this.

"I just don't know what to do with you. Sometimes I think I should toss you into therapy but then I think that it won't do any good since you'd be unwilling. Why subject someone else to your oh so wonderful personality?"

"So you're not as stupid as you look, that's nice to know."

"Watch your mouth."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

With that I roughly shoved passed him. I reached the stairs and made my way up them before walking back into my room and shutting the door behind me. The interaction with Itachi made my already bad mood worse and I grabbed my ipod before lying down on my bed. I put the ear buds on and turned on the ipod and let the loud rock music sooth me.

* * *

Unfortunately Monday rolled around and Itachi and I went through him trying to drag me out of bed and I refusing before I finally got out of bed. After getting ready I went downstairs and had a quick breakfast before leaving for school. My friends and I walked to school as Naruto chatted away and when we reached our destination we immediately headed over to our tree. 

I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I tuned out Naruto's senseless chatter and just relaxed before the bell rang. It's not like I was going to go to class but it was still nice to be able to relax. As if on cue the warning bell rang and the students got up to go to their lockers. I stayed underneath the tree not in the mood to get up. I didn't hear my friends get up but didn't care one way or the other if they left.

As I sat there, I tried thinking of a plan to get Sakura. I had never intended to have oral sex with her and now that I had I had to think of a way to fix that. She was definitely going to be wary of me so I had to be extra cautious. I wasn't sure what to do and I sat there cursing my stupidity. I should have known better than to let things go that far and now here I was thinking of a way to remedy my mistake.

If I tried being nice to her, she'd be suspicious. If I just bluntly let my intentions be known then that would drive her further away. Fuck this, I need a smoke. Without a word I got up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To the rooftop." I answered.

* * *

This is more like it. I inhaled the addictive nicotine before exhaling. Now that I wasn't frustrated I could think about my problem clearly, how to get Sakura now that I fucked things up. What would be nice was if we got assigned to be partners to a project but come on, how likely was that to happen?

* * *

The guys and I had stayed on the rooftop until I decided to go to class. Normally they wouldn't miss that many classes but every once in a while they would to hang out with me. I walked into Kakashi-sensei's class and sat down in the back corner near the window. Twenty minutes later he came in and took role. Once he was finished he closed the notebook. 

"Listen up class, today I'm assigning a two month project you get to work on with a partner. This will account for twenty percent of your grade so don't take it lightly." He said looking at me as he said this.

I simply smirked at him.

He began naming partners and I zoned out until I heard my name called.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

No way, there was no way something this wonderful could happen to me. I glanced over at Sakura and when I saw the horror on her face I knew it was true. Our eyes met and I smirked at her before she turned away.

"Kakashi-sensei, couldn't Sakura be paired up with someone else?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry Ino but the partners were randomly chosen and it wouldn't be fair to make an exception for one student."

"But…."

Ino shut her mouth when she received a warning look from the teacher. I knew what she was trying to do and I'm glad that the teacher wouldn't let her. Now that I had Sakura in my clutches there was no way I was going to let her go.

"Ok, you and your partner will be writing an eight to ten page researched paper on any famous person in Japanese history, real or not. There is no limit to how many sources you may have but you must have at least three. Remember to cite your sources as well. I'll be handing out instructions for the paper now." Kakashi said.

He went in front of each row and handed the student in the front enough papers for everyone in that row.

"Once you receive your paper I want you to get together with your partner to discuss your paper."

I was the last person to receive the instructions and I watched as Sakura made her way towards me. She sat down in the desk in front of me before she began talking.

"Is there someone you'd like to do?" She asked.

"You." I purred.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I meant someone you'd like to do the paper on."

"I know I just enjoy teasing you. I don't care who we do it on as long as the person isn't boring."

"How about Sarutobi Sasuke?" She suggested.

"Aa." I said.

We agreed to meet at the local library after school. I could tell Sakura was uncomfortable being around me but since Ino was arguing with Shikamaru about the project, she had no one else to talk to.

"You don't have to be nervous around me you know." I said.

"You've proven other wise." She said.

"Touché."

Silence fell over us again until she suddenly spoke up.

"What do you want with me?"

"Come on Sakura, you're not stupid."

"Why me? You've never even talked to me until this year."

"You seemed like an interesting target."

Looks like I would be going the blunt way after all. Oh well, she was already suspicious of me any way so it's not like it really mattered. At least this way the victory would be all the more satisfying.

"I will _never_ sleep with you." She venomously spat.

"Now, now, never say never Sakura-chan." I mocked.

* * *

The school day was finally over and I headed over to a fast food place to get something to eat before I met up with Sakura at the library. After I got my burger, fries and soda, I found an empty booth to sit in. I smirked as I remembered her outraged face in English class after my comment. She had righteously assured me that she would never be gracing my bed before turning her nose up at me. Little did she know that doing that would only make the victory all the more sweet. 

I took a bit of my cheese burger and chewed before swallowing. It was nice to be able to be in a public place and not have people or more specifically girls swarming all over me. If you don't know what I'm talking about I think one dreaded word will explain it all, fan girls. Yes those horrible creatures who drool at the sight of the one they admire and attempt to steal things that they own. Sometimes some of them are so desperate as to steal discarded objects. I remember seeing a fan girl digging out the soda can I had thrown away when she thought I wasn't looking. Talk about pathetic, not to mention disgusting. They swarm around me pestering me and asking me out on dates and no matter how many times I say no or how mean I get they just don't seem to take the hint.

Speak of the devil. I was savoring my food and the fact that I got to eat it in peace when who should come along but a fan girl. God damn it!

"Hi Sasuke-kun." The girl purred.

I knew she was trying to sound seductive but she only ended up sounding stupid.

"Go away." I ordered.

"You're so funny Sasuke-kun." She said before giving an annoying laugh.

She sat down across from me uninvited and grabbed a fry from my tray. My eyes narrowed at her as my anger grew. First she interrupts my meal then she sits down uninvited and now she's stealing my food?! Oh, hell no!

"I told you to _go away._" I said my voice as cold as the Antarctic.

She paused in the process of eating the French fry her eyes widening. It's about time she realized I was serious.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"I don't even want to hear it," I said interrupting her. "Just get away right now."

Without a word she got up and left the booth, French fry forgotten in her hand. Finally I can eat in peace again.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Fuck.

* * *

Half an hour later I made my way towards the library. I opened the door and stepped inside before looking around. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been to the library, I wonder if they've changed anything. I sat down near the entrance so Sakura could easily spot me and waited for her to arrive. I didn't have to wait long before she walked through the doors and towards me. 

"Hey, I hope you weren't waiting here long."

"No, I wasn't."

She nodded her head at this.

"Well, we should get to work."

I nodded my head before we went over to the computers. We sat down side by side and began doing our research. Half an hour later, I began getting bored. I wasn't used to having a hot girl so close in reach yet not being able to do anything about it. I stretched before sighing.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Just getting bored."

"I thought you said you didn't mind writing a paper on Sarutobi Sasuke."

"I don't, I'm just getting bored doing research. We have two months to write this paper, why don't we do something for fun?"

"I didn't come here to have fun; I came here to do research."

"And you've done that so let's do something more entertaining."

"I don't think you and I have the same idea of entertainment."

"I sure I can change your mind. I can be _very _persuasive."

"Knock it off." She said a blush forming on her cheeks.

I smirked at this. It was so much fun to tease her.

"I'll make sure you'll enjoy it kitten." I said licking my upper lip.

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"Why not _kitten_?"

"Because I said so."

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I don't like it."

"Too bad kitten because I do."

She looked like she wanted to shriek in frustration but settled for glaring at me instead. This only served to amuse me as I smirked at her.

"We should get back to work." I said.

Oh, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

* * *

An hour later, we stopped our research. 

"I should be getting home for dinner." Sakura said.

I nodded my head before shutting down the open window on the computer.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I said.

"That's not necessary. I can walk home on my own."

"I insist I'd feel bad if something happened to you."

"It's not even dark out. I'll be fine."

"You never know, the perverts just don't come out at night."

With a sigh of defeat she stood up.

"Fine, you win."

"I always do." I said with a smirk.

We walked out of the library and began walking side by side. We didn't speak as we walked and I could tell that she was nervous. She most likely thought that I would try to do something and she was a smart girl for thinking that. I'm not saying that I planned to do anything but you never know and she was wise to keep her guard up.

We had finally reached her house and not a word was spoken the whole way. I was never one much for talking so I didn't mind but I could tell that Sakura was relieved. She was always a talker so it must have been a relief for her to escape from this awkward situation. Well awkward on her part that is, I was perfectly fine with the silence.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said once we reached her door.

"No problem."

She looked at me like she expected me to do something and I simply smirked.

"Good night Sakura, see you at school tomorrow."

She looked confused before smiling at me.

"Good night Sasuke-san I mean Sasuke-kun." She said when I raised my eyebrow.

I gave her one last smirk before walking down the steps. I could feel her eyes on me as I was walking away. Once I got back to a main street I hailed a cab not wanting to walk the long distance home. After I gave told the driver where I wanted to go, I leaned my head against the seat. I knew I had caught Sakura off guard with how I had acted and that was exactly what I had intended. This way not only would I throw her off balance; I would intrigue her and make her want to reluctantly spend time with me. The more time she spent with me the more she would grow to like me, I was sure of it. Sakura was the type of girl who wouldn't sleep with a guy unless she liked him romantically and that was just what I would get her to do. No woman had been able to resist me after all and Sakura was no different. I gave a victorious smirk at this; it looks like I was back on track.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rush Hour 2.

Chapter 6

* * *

The week went by at an agonizingly slow pace but finally the last bell rang on Friday. I sighed in relief as the bell rang and quickly joined the students who were eager to leave this hell hole for the weekend. I opened my phone as it beeped and read the text message Naruto had sent me as I walked to my locker.

_Hey teme!_

_We're going to grab a burger at the usual spot. _

_U better be there or else I'll annoy u 4 the rest of the weekend!_

_C u there!_

_The Great Uzumaki Naruto_

I rolled my eyes as I read this. Naruto usually always found a way to annoy me so his threat held no real value but I was in the mood for a burger so I decided to go anyways. Who knows, maybe I'd see Sakura there.

* * *

Half an hour later, the four of us were sitting at a booth eating our cheese burgers and fries.

"We should do something this weekend." Naruto suggested.

"It sounds troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

He always said this though so none of us paid any attention to him.

"Teme." Naruto said to me in a coaxing kind of way.

I simply raised my eyebrow at him before looking away and taking another bit of my cheese burger. I could feel him glaring at me but chose to ignore it as I continued eating.

"Don't you want to do something this weekend? I thought you'd be eager to get away from the brother you hate so much." Naruto said.

I glared at him for mentioning Itachi's name before I spoke.

"Hn."

Ok so most people would consider that a grunt but for me it was speaking.

"Garza's and his siblings' parents are going to be gone this weekend. They're going to be throwing a party tomorrow night but I'm sure you've all heard about it. It is the talk of the school after all." Naruto said.

"I find it amazing how often students' parents from our school are gone for the weekend." Neji said.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as there's a good party going on." I said.

The three of them briefly looked at me before looking away. I knew what they were thinking though, that I saw this as an opportunity to get drunk, do drugs and sleep with some random girl. They were right though, I did see it as that opportunity but I wish they would quit looking at me like that though. It's not like it's a secret what I do so there was no need to give me those looks when they thought I wasn't looking.

I didn't see the point in bringing it up so I simply continued to quietly eat my food as Naruto satisfied that he had something to do this weekend went onto a new topic.

* * *

Unfortunately I didn't see Sakura at the fast food place and I went home feeling disappointed. How was I supposed to fuck Sakura if I couldn't see her? The butler opened the door when I got home and as usual I ignored his greeting as I went upstairs to my room. Feeling lazy I simply lay down on my bed, on my side as I stared at the wall. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_'Sasuke-kun!" A young woman called as she entered the foyer._

_An eight year old boy ran into the room and launched himself into his mother's arm. She had been on a business trip with his father and he had not seen her for a month._

_"Mommy, I missed you so much!" The boy cried._

_"Mommy missed you too." She said as she hugged her son back._

_Sasuke smiled as he took in his mother's scent. She always smelled like jasmines and he had grown to love that smell._

_"I got a souvenir for you." Mikoto said._

_"Really?" He asked as he pulled away from her in excitement._

_"Yes, really." She answered with a small laugh._

_She went to her bag and pulled out a wrapped gift._

_"Here you go." She said as she handed it to him._

_"Thank you!" He exclaimed before he tore into the package._

_He smiled in delight as he saw the robot action figure that he wanted._

_"Awesome! Thank you so much!" He said._

_"You're welcome sweetie." His mother answered with a smile on her face._

I woke up from my dream and smiled as I remembered it. I still had that action figure my mother had given me eight years ago. The smile faded from my face as I came back to reality and remembered that my parents were dead. Pain clenched my heart at this and I quickly banished the dream from my memory. Feeling more tired than I did before I fell asleep I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to distract myself.

* * *

That night I left my house to go to a dance club. I wasn't really one for dancing but I knew someone who could get me alcohol there and that was a good enough reason to go for me.

"Where are you going" Itachi asked.

"Out." I answered before walking out the front door.

I quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the club. Ten minutes later I walked in and went over to my usual spot.

"Good to see you Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

"Hn."

"How have you been Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a shrill voice say before latching onto my arm.

"Karin." I greeted.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"You saw me in school today. Now get off me." I demanded.

"I think you're going to need this." Suigetsu said as he handed me a drink.

"Thanks." I said, accepting it after I managed to get that leech Karin off of me.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and I actually managed to tolerate Kain pretty well but I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for the alcohol that I consumed.

* * *

The next day as expected, I spent sleeping. I didn't get home until dawn so it wasn't surprising when I woke up late afternoon. Itachi used to this what he called bad habit of mine, no longer tried to get me out of bed at what he called a reasonable hour. The way I saw it, he and I spent about the same time up. It was just that when he was sleeping I was up and vice versa. I didn't get him to try to stay up until morning so I'm glad he finally got off my case about my sleeping habit.

Not quite in the mood to get up yet, I grabbed my remote and turned on my TV. I started channel surfing and stopped when stopped I saw the first scene for Rush Hour 2. I set my remote back down and curled under my covers and got comfortable to watch the movie.

* * *

A few hours later I left my house to go to the party. As I got into the taxi I gave the driver a different address. I fully intended to go to the party but there was a stop I had to make first. When I got there I paid the driver before getting out. Being the naturally amazing person I am, I managed to get pass the gate and pass security and to the window that I wanted to be at. I wasn't sure which room was hers but based on the pink curtain, I had a pretty good feeling this one was her room.

I grabbed the vine and began climbing the wall until I reached her window. This seemed oddly like something that pansy Romeo would do but maybe doing something romantic like this would make her more inclined to do what I wanted. I knocked on her window and wanted for her to answer.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in shock.

"You up for a walk on the wild side?"

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

* * *

Sakura stared at me, her eyes wide with shock. I stared at her as I waited for her to answer my question.

"The wild side…?" She asked as if I had spoken a foreign language.

"Yes, the wild side. You up for it?"

"What wild thing would we be doing?" She questioned her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Come with me and find out."

She stared at me a bit longer before finally nodding her head.

"I'll meet you at the front gate." She informed.

I shook my head at her.

"If you're going to sneak out, you're going to do it the way it the traditional way."

"The traditional way…?"

I nodded my head before clarifying.

"You're going to climb out your window."

"Are you insane?"

"Not the first time I've been asked that. It's not that difficult to climb out your window, plenty of kids have done it. If you happen to slip, I'll be down below to catch you."

She sighed before nodding her head.

"One more thing, you can't go to the party dressed like that."

She looked down at her button down shirt and jeans as if silently asking what was wrong with it.

"It's a nice outfit but it's not exactly right for what I have in mind."

Her eyes flew back up to me as if she suspected I had something perverted in mind.

"Relax princess, I promise I'll bring you back with your virginity intact."

"What should I wear?"

Nothing at all would be fine but that's not exactly appropriate for a party.

"Something sexier."

She nodded again before leaving the window. Deciding to invite myself in, I climbed into the room. When she heard my feet lightly hit the ground, she turned around in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you might need help picking out an outfit." I answered with an innocent look.

"Well I don't so you can go ahead and wait outside."

"Don't be a spoilsport princess." I said as I sat on her bed.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I think it's cute."

She huffed before turning back to her closet. She pulled out a black spaghetti strap tank top and turned around to show it to me. I looked at it before nodding my head. She stared at me as if waiting for something.

"Do you need help putting it on" I teased.

I knew what she wanted but I couldn't pass up teasing her.

"Go wait outside."

"I can't just turn around?"

"No, I don't trust you pervert."

"Yet you're going to some unknown place with me."

She glared at me and I chuckled before climbing back out the window. By the time my feet hit the ground, I saw her head pop out.

"I'm coming down." She softly said.

I nodded my head and watched her backside as she slowly climbed down. She softly landed on the ground and I made sure my eyes were at an acceptable level before she turned around to look at me.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I answered with a wink.

* * *

"Sasuke, this is a party." Sakura whispered to me as she grabbed my sleeve.

"I know." I told her.

I removed her hand from my sleeve and clasped it in mine as I continued walking towards the mansion. She planted her feet in the ground and I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going in there, Sasuke-kun!"

"I thought you wanted to take a walk on the wild side?" I asked.

"I didn't know you meant going to a party!"

"That's the point of a surprise. You're not supposed to know what it is."

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Everyone should go to at least one wild party while they're in high school."

"I'll be one who doesn't, it'll make me unique."

A smile twitched at my lips and I turned around before she could see it. I tugged her hand and she relented and followed me into the mansion. People stared at us as we walked in and I felt Sakura inch closer to me.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

I turned to see him walking towards me with Neji and Shikamaru following. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, how nice to see you." Neji politely said.

"You too." Sakura returned with a smile.

Silence fell upon the group.

"I'll give you a tour of the place."

I tugged Sakura along and led her upstairs.

"The person throwing the party is a friend of yours?"

"Not really, I've been here a lot for parties though. I'm sure you've been Gaara's place before for formal parties."

"Yeah, I thought this place looked familiar."

I continued to lead her down the hallway.

"I thought you were going to give me a tour?"

"That was a lie. Things were starting to get uncomfortable down there so I made up that excuse to leave."

"Oh…ok."

A door opened and a couple stumbled out. They drunkenly smiled at us as they passed us.

"People having sex already? They're fast." I muttered.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"This is your first party. I thought we'd just walk around."

"We're just going to walk around?"  
"We can dance if you want to. I don't see you getting drunk so that eliminates that option."

"Why are you being so nice? Are you planning something?"

"No, I'm not. I can't force you to drink and you wouldn't have fun watching me get drunk."

Sakura smiled at my unusual niceness and I had to admit that I was surprised myself. Usually I would have had a drink in my hand surrounded by girls.

"Let's get you a drink." Sakura said.

I turned around and looked at her in shock. I'm not someone who can be shocked easily but I _never_ thought I'd hear those words come out of Sakura's mouth.

"As I live and breath, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." I teased.

Sakura smiled at this.

"I want you to enjoy yourself. Besides, one drink won't hurt."

I nodded before leading her back downstairs. I grabbed a beer before taking her outside. I took a sip before offering her the bottle. She shook her head at me and I shrugged before taking another sip.

"So…this is a high school party, huh?" Sakura rhetorically asked.

"Do you want to dance?"

"You don't look like much of a dancer."

"I'm not but I invited you out. The least I can do is make sure you have a good time."

"I'm having fun. I've never snuck out of my house before."

"I'm not surprised." I mutter before taking another sip of my beer.

Sakura mock glared at me before laughing. I was tempted to laugh with her but I have a reputation to uphold so instead I took another sip of my beer.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." She informed me.

I gently grabbed her wrist before she could get too far away.

"You don't want to go in by yourself. That's like the sheep walking into the wolf's den. I'll go with you."

I could see a light blush on Sakura's face and lightly rubbed her wrist. I felt her pulse speed up before I let go. We had gotten a can of soda for Sakura without any problems and decided to go back outside. She had said it was less crowded out there and liked it better.

"I feel like I'm being crushed by all of these people." She said.

"It takes a while to get used to."

We were sitting underneath a tree and I pretended to be shifting to get more comfortable before placing my leg close enough to Sakura's to be touching. I could feel her looking at me before she decided to ignore it. I lifted my head when I heard a familiar noise in the background. I listened to see if the noise was coming closer.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

I didn't answer as I heard the noise come closer.

"Shit, it's the cops!"

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8

* * *

I grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly pulled her up.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" She asked.

I ignored her as I continued to pull her along. If we wanted to avoid getting caught by the police then we had to get out of here quickly. I pushed my way through the crowd and once we were out we continued running. I heard the cops shouting at the kids to stop and increased my pace. I kept on running and once we were far enough away, I stopped and let go of her hand.

"Shit…that was close." I mumbled.

"I should have never come." Sakura said to herself.

An idea popped into my head and I looked at her with a smirk.

"Whatever you're going to ask the answer is no." Sakura said.

I ignored her and asked anyway.

"Want to go to a club?"

* * *

"Why am I here?" I heard Sakura softly ask herself.

It took some convincing but I had finally worn her down enough that she agreed to come to a club with me. I pulled her to the bar and ordered some drinks. I took my beer and almost laughed when I looked at Sakura. She lightly sniffed the liquid in the glass, as if she didn't really believe that it was just water.

"Relax goody two shoes, it's really water."

She glared at me for the name calling but let it go as she took a sip of her water.

_'She must be too thirsty to say anything.'_

I noticed Sakura occasionally glancing at the dance floor and finally decided to say something.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance like that." I said as I gestured towards the dance floor.

"What makes you think I do?"

"You keep on looking at the dance floor as if you want to dance. I didn't think you'd be looking at the dance floor if you didn't know how to dirty dance. Looks like the Student Council President has a naughty side to her." I teased.

"Shut up." Sakura muttered before looking away.

"So…you wanna dance?" I asked.

She turned towards me in surprise.

"You…wanna dance?" She asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't mind if it was you."

Sakura blushed before looking away again.

"So…do you?"

Sakura muttered something that I couldn't quite catch.

"I couldn't quite hear you."

Sakura repeated herself in a slightly louder voice.

"If you have something to say Sakura than you're going to have to speak up." I said slightly annoyed.

"I said I don't know how to dance like that."

I looked at her in surprise.

"I guess I should have expected that. Only in another universe would you know how to dirty dance."

Sakura whirled around and glared at me, a blush on her face.

"It's not that difficult. You pretty much just grind against me."

The blush on her face deepened.

"I'm…I'm not going to do…that…"

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only a few minutes past 10:30.

_'Way to early to go home.'_

"You can if you want to. Dance with someone I mean." Sakura softly said.

I glanced at her and as tempted as I was to take her up on her offer, I couldn't just leave her here. Not only would that make her have a worse impression of me but there would be plenty of scumbags that would hit on her while I wasn't there. I shook my head and took another sip of my beer.

"You really don't have to stay to keep me company." Sakura insisted.

"For someone who has such a high IQ, you sure can be stupid at times. If I leave you alone, you're going to have plenty of sleazebags hitting on you. I can't leave a lamb like you to the wolves."

Sakura said nothing and took another sip of her water. A few minutes later, she spoke up.

"Let's dance."

I looked at her, not expecting that.

"You said it was just pretty much me grinding against you, right? How hard can that be?"

I nodded my head and lead her to the dance floor. I put my hands on her hips and she began moving against me. I moved along with her and had to force my hands not to wander anywhere.

_'Shit, this was a bad idea but it was better than just staying at the bar.'_

Unexpectedly Sakura turned around and started to grind against me.

_'Fuck, is she trying to kill me?'_

My hormones were screaming at me and I wanted to take her somewhere and fuck her brains out but by sheer willpower managed to resist that temptation. The song ended and she pulled away from me.

"Do you want to keep on dancing?"

_'Hell no! Are you insane?!'_

"Sure." I answered.

What else were we supposed to do? I couldn't fuck her and I didn't want to be stuck at the bar the whole time.

Sakura nodded and turned away from me. She started grinding against me and the sweet torture had begun.

* * *

"I should be getting home." Sakura said.

I nodded my head.

"I'll take you home." I said.

I hailed a taxi and got in with her. I could have just given the taxi driver the address but I wanted to make sure she got home safely. Twenty minutes later the taxi stopped in front of her house.

"Thanks for tonight Sasuke-kun." Sakura said after paying the fee.

I nodded my head. She hesitated before quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek. Her face tomato red, she quickly got out of the taxi. I sat there shocked for a few seconds before a smirk formed on my lips.

_'This is going better than I expected.'_

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Back to the club Poison." I answered.

* * *

The rest of the night I hung out with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji at the club. We sat on the sofas in the corner getting wasted.

"It's too bad the cops had to show up." Naruto said.

"You're only saying that because you almost got caught." Shikamaru said.

"Usuratonkachi." I muttered.

Naruto glared at me and opened his mouth but Neji put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear you guys arguing when I'm drunk." He said.

Naruto glared at me again before looking away.

A girl approached me and asked me if I wanted to dance. I agreed and smirked as I walked with her towards the dance floor. Looks like I would be getting laid tonight after all.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
